The Awakening
by wiccariangoddessofthemoon
Summary: Something wicked this way comes! What was always normal is now magickal for Serena Cromwell. As enemies make their appeareance as well as new allies and friends. Follow Serena in her wiccan life.
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 1: Dreams and Premonitions

"_You good- for- nothing girl! Don't meddle!"_

"_When will you learn that you are not special?" _

"_There is no such thing as magic or witches!"_

"_Keep screaming, no one will hear you!"_

"_LUNARIS PROTECTUM!"_

I woke up sweating, it was the same nightmare I've been having since that incident. I decided that the best remedy was working out and a chamomile tea, after 3 hours I went back to bed praying that the dream would not haunt me in my sleep. But the dream I had...was nothing I expected.

_I was in a dimly lit room where the only sources of light was candles, there were cabinets full of herbs and in the middle of the room was this book, and somehow I seemed entranced by it. I walked up to where it was, the wind opened the book and the first page read Book of Shadows. I looked up and saw something hovering in the rain stained window, the creature had red eyes, fangs, black reddish hair and had this very delicate necklace. Somehow I felt calm because the creature could not come in; the book's pages _

_turned to a page where a similar image of the creature appeared, I talked and the creature disappeared. I turned around to find a figure smiling._

Again I woke up but this time I felt somehow happy. I got up to drink some more tea, got dressed and started my early morning jog. I stopped by the willow tree next to the lake this spot was so peaceful that I had time to think about anything or just relax. I heard steps and looked up, and what I saw startled me: there in front of me were a black panther with green eyes and a white wolf with silvery blue eyes. But somehow I was not scared, they simply lay beside me with their heads in my lap, and a voice infiltrated my mind: _Do not fear... this are your new companions they happen to be your familiars. Everything will reveal itself in due time, but for now clear your mind and trust your instincts._

I opened my eyes once more and decided to head back home. Along the way I felt something follow me, I looked but saw nothing, I looked down to my new companions and they seemed to be on alert looking sideways every chance they got. I quickened my pace and entered my house. My house is an antique, I inherited the house from my mother's side of the family, but strange enough never went to the basement. I went straight to my room and search for an antique family heirloom: a necklace with a pentacle pendant, I put it on and felt protected. I glanced to my right and saw the wolf and the panther staring intently at me, they walked slowly to me and kept on staring. I spoke up: "You must have names...no matter...let's see..." I looked at their eyes and somehow two names popped into my head "How about Apollo and Hecate?" the wolf (Apollo) responded by licking my hand and the panther (Hecate) kept rubbing her head against my 

leg, I couldn't help but giggle. Then both of them stared at the phone and seconds later it started ringing. I picked up the phone and heard the cheerful voice of my mom.

"Hi Serena, darling! How have you been doing sweetie?" I couldn't help but chuckle, she was always very cheerful as I once was. It's weird how my cheerfulness went away with my father's death; because I swore to him I wouldn't change but ...I did, now I'm silent must of the time and I'm no longer happy go lucky or outgoing.

"Yes, mother. I'm fine. How's everything working out for you back in London?"

"Oh wonderful, my dear! Oh, I almost forgot! Your grandmother sends her blessing and says that sometime at the end of autumn we will visit you so we can spend winter together!"

"That would be lovely, mom."

"Honey? Are you ok? Have you been eating properly? Have you gone to your doctor's appointments? Have you..."

"Mom...mom...MOM! I'm fine!"

"Oh...ok. Well I must go now long distance calls ARE expensive. Love you with all my heart! Ta ta!"

"I love you, too. Goodbye mother."

I hanged up and let out a heavy sigh. I haven't seen my mother in a year, she moved to London about five years ago after my father died, but I decided to stay here at the old 

family manor along with my cats that are Anubis, Bastet and Rea, and the dogs who are Cerberus and Fobos, oh! And a gray and white wolf with silvery blue eyes that I found on a walk in a forest the wolf's name is Fenrir. Everybody thought I was a bit weird having so many animals, but somehow I just can't live without them and didn't have the heart to leave them where I found them. Actually my mother never minded, and she seemed happy to have them, her and me always felt a connection with animals. I snapped out of stupor to Apollo biting my sweatpants and trying to drag me somewhere, I followed him as did the other animals. He led me to the basement and they eyed me as if wanting for me to open the door I hesitated and opened the door. Inside was very dark, so I went to the kitchen to get some candles, then descended the stairs once again and a feeling of _déjà vu_ overwhelmed me. This room was almost the spitting image of my dream, and there in the center of the room near the tiny window was the book that entranced me so much in my dream. I glanced to the window and noticed that it was lightly raining. I fingered the book, I could see that it was really old. The strangest feeling came to me, as if I was being watched but yet I was protected. I heard growl and hisses, I realized that they came from my pets I turned to see what they were so aggressive to and I paled as I came face to face with a man with cold black eyes.

"So...we meet at last...Serenity."


	2. Encounters and Revelations

The Awakening

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 2: Encounters and Revelations

"_So...we meet at last...Serenity."_

I tried to step back but couldn't, my body didn't seem to want to respond. So I merely whispered: "Who are you?" he chuckled and looked me straight in the eye and I found myself lost in them.

"The question my dear is not who am I, but WHAT am I?"

"Okay?...then WHAT are you?"

"I believe that is a question for much later...you will see me more often, of that...I can assure you." And with that a gust of wind came in the room and when I opened my eyes he was nowhere in sight. My pets had manoeuvred themselves in front of me. But I just stood there with a million questions in my mind and all of them without answers...for the moment.

I glanced at my watch and immediately bolted to my room: I was late to meet up with my friends, and one of them hated it when I was late. Half an hour later I had arrived to my destination: a club in the underground part of the city. I glanced around and immediately spotted them, of course as always the center of all attention.

"Hey Serena! Over here!" the blonde called. Her name is Mina. She is a five feet tall blonde with blue eyes, almost my twin. Often she is considered the goddess of love for her matchmaking skills because not one couple she has hooked up has ever broken up, and also because she reminds everybody of Aphrodite. She is a model and a singer, much like me. The only difference is that she made use of her money, I don't use it much.

"Finally we thought you would never make it." And that was the brunette. Her name is Lita and she is the tallest of the group. She is often referred to as the Amazon, because of her exotic and strong look, not one man dared to mess with her. She is a cook and owns her own restaurant.

"She is always late, what do you expect!" and that was the raven haired girl, name: Raye, my nickname for her: Pyro. Why you ask I call her Pyro? Because she is like fire, and her temper? Don't let me get started on that! She is referred to as Ares female version, and I couldn't agree more. She is a singer and is known for dating a lot.

"Come on, give her a break. Let's just enjoy the evening." And her? The blue haired one is Amy. She is the innocent one of the group. She is a shrink, and there is no one better than her. But what astounds me more is her endless patience.

This four girls and I have known each other for more than 8 years, and have always been the best of friends. We always were inseparable, but once we started our careers it was rather difficult to hang out.

Amy: "So...how's your new book coming along?" Oh! Did I forget? I'm also a writer.

"I don't know I think I have writer's block!"

Raye: "Have you tried yoga? They say it help clear your mind. Maybe it's just stress."

Lita: "Yeah, maybe you should just try and have fun for a while, go back to modeling and singing for just some time. I know you have had lots of offers."

Mina: "Uuuuuhhhh!! Yeah, how about making an album together? We haven't done that in 3 years! And imagine...going on tour and dating the HOT fans...mmm how I miss the old days..."

"Hmmm, I'll think about it. ...Sounds tempting..."when the girls looked at me as if I was crazy I detailed.. "The dating HOT fans part." A chorus of 'ohs' could be heard from them.

We continued chattering, until I noticed Raye was frowning, and again I had the feeling of been watched. I approached her and whispered: "Are you ok?"

Raye: "Hmmm? It's just...I have been feeling strange vibes lately. You know? The kind I felt when you father died?" I nodded and remembered: a few weeks before my father died, Raye and I felt this bad vibes, and they went away after my father's funeral.

"What do you think it is?"

Raye: "I don't know... but it's not good, whatever it is."

We finished our drinks and headed out; one by one the girls went home, until it was just Raye and I. We might fight a lot but we are like sisters, we love each other.

Raye: "Hey. Can I stay over this weekend? I kind of miss staying at your house."

I chuckled; she always did like my house. She loved antique things just like me, so her house is an old mansion with Victorian and gothic touches.

"Sure you can, and besides...Fobos misses you." We both giggled and headed towards my house, once there I went in the house and were immediately welcomed by my lovely pets. Fobos launched himself to Raye as soon as she came in sight. Next thing I knew she was sprawled on the floor laughing madly. After having a good laugh she got up, but soon she froze.

"What's wrong, Pyro?"

She looked sideways, and then back at me. I got a bit worried seeing she did not answer and just stood there.

Raye: "Nothing...nothing."

We went up to my room and watched horror movies in my king sized bed, while Bastet, Anubis and Rea lay on our backs. After we finished watching a movie about vampires and witches, we looked at each other and recounted a moment we had years ago.

Raye: "Remember when we once wanted to go to the basement but your mother wouldn't let us?"

"Yes, I remember that we tried for the whole weekend and we still couldn't get in there."

"And the only time we finally reached the basement it was locked." We laughed but when we stopped laughing we looked at each other with a smirk and a mischievous glint in our eyes.

Raye: "What say you to finally break in there?"

"Aye Aye captain!"

We bolted and headed to the basement. As I held the knob I remembered what happened earlier that day, but preferred to keep it a secret. I turn the knob and finally decided to inspect the place as did Rei. I went over and inspected the cabinets full of herbs, I couldn't help but notice that almost all of the herbs weren't for eating or cooking food with it, I found it weird. Right when I was about to move to a cauldron Raye called me over to her, she was holding a paper that looked very much like a letter. "What is it, Pyro?" I looked at her and she looked stunned, I glanced at the letter...it was in my mother's handwriting and it was addressed to a man named Sam, and somehow it looked like...a LOVE LETTER?! Raye and me looked at each other because we both knew what it meant: my mother was having an affair.

So this is it: my second chapter and currently working on the third chapter, and the next chapter of I Have a Crush on My Professor!

Please R&R! I would like to hear some ideas from the readers for this story.


	3. Of Lies and Deceitand magic?

The Awakening

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 3: Of Lies and Deceit...and magic?

Rei and I looked at the love letter my mother had written to the man named Sam. The letter was dated before I was born, somewhere in my mind it was telling me that maybe the one I know as my father was really not but I pushed the thought aside, I refused to believe that I was the product of an affair. We read the other letters that accompanied the first, but just as we were reading the last one we heard hisses and growls, and then through the door came Anubis with Hecate, they took a stand in front of Rei and me. Our heads snapped to the door when we heard other noises and what seemed like blasts and explosion, seconds later all my pets were beside me, we stared at the door and saw five dark figures making their way towards us, I felt Rei stiffen while I kept alert. The figures that entered were dressed in black and red cloaks as well as dark clothing, all of them had dark cold eyes and smirked at us. I looked around wanting to find some sort of escape but there was none. One of the figures stepped forward without removing his eyes from me. He then glanced at Rei and then continued to stare at me until he spoke:

"Well, if it isn't a Cromwell daughter...guess your mother's spell couldn't protect you forever, now could it?" and with that he chukled loudly as did his companions. I looked in confusion, just what did he meant by my mother's spell. But what he said after confused me more. "And it seems you have met your half-sister..." when he saw the look of confusion in our face he added "but then again maybe you did not know you are sisters from your same mother but different fathers. Serenity and Reiya, bonded by witches' blood separated in birth, due to your mother's fear of the underworld finding about it. Oh yes, I know all there is to know about the dark secrets of the Cromwell family, a shame that you won't know them because tonight will be your last." They laughed with maliciousness, and in seconds jumped towards us, By impulse I said something that I heard before: "LUNARIS PROTECTUM!". The five men were blasted and fell near the door, they got up and four of them disappeared in a blink of an eye, while, apparently, the leader looked back at us with a glare and said: "This isn't over yet, you will die! Oh yes, I'll make sure you die!" After that said he disappeared like the others and left us there. After the shock was washed away, Rei and me looked at each other, she was the first to speak: "What just happened? Who the HELL are ...no what the HELL are they? I...I .." she trailed off still confused but then continued: "What did he mean by us being sisters, or about the witches' blood? This is really confusing." She crumbled to the floor, as did I. She glanced at me and held her gaze, I took her hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly, I wasn't surprised by her outburst for those same questions are mine as well. But if there was one person that could clear some of this events was my mother. I helped her up and we made our way to my room, she sat there unmoving while I went back to the basement, I took the book of shadows and closed the basement. Perhaps the book had something important in it.

The next day, I made a long overdue call...a call to my mother. The phone rang several times but no one answered, I was furious! When I need her the most she isn't there, I was about to go back to bed with Rei when the door was abruptly open and my mother and grandmother came in with worried eyes. They embraced me tightly and checked my body as if wanting to make sure I was alright. But how could they know something happened ...unless: "Mom, how did you know we were attacked last night? Oh! And while I'm at it, who is Sam?" I asked wanting some answers instead of guessing. She looked at me as if afraid to tell and that's when my grandmother stepped forward, she motioned me and Rei who had just got to the room to go sit in the living room, we did as we were told and after an awkward silence my grandmother finally spoke. "I know you two have lots of questions due to the events that have occurred, am I correct?" Rei and I nodded and kept on wondering just how they knew about the strange occurring. Our mother looked down as if ashamed while my grandmother continued in her soft but yet commanding voice. "Rei, Serena, have you felt recently as if someone is following you or watching you?" we both nodded and she continued "Well, that would be because you are being followed and watched. You see, you two are the descendants of the most powerful Wiccan families. You are half-sisters, you were separated because it would be dangerous if both of you were found together, we gave Rei away because she had not shown signs of magick but you Serena...you did, as is expected of the daughter of two powerful wiccans. Rei is only half witch, and the one who Serena thought was her father is really Rei's father. Serena...you were the product of an affair, your...legal father was mortal." Rei and I just stared trying to swallow everything she had just told us...it was just so overwhelming, to think that I was the product of an affair and Rei was the legitimate daughter. It was all too much, but sadly that wasn't the whole story, there was more. My mother decided to speak, just when I was starting to understand everything. She looked at us with an 'I'm-sorry' look. "Girls, I wanted to tell you but...I was so ashamed. When I married Jonathan, I was truly in love; we spent 2 years of happiness, until I met Sam. By that time I had already given birth to Raye; Jonathan was away on business for about a year and half; one night I was fighting a banshee when Sam appeared and helped me vanquish it. We met a couple of times after and fell in love, months later I was pregnant and had you Serena. Sam disappeared before I could tell him I was pregnant, so I pretended that you were Jonathan's. Your grandmother said that we should keep it a secret and give Rei away because...we didn't know if you would get powers and we didn't want to endanger you." At this point my mother started sobbing quietly and once again my grandmother started speaking while putting her hand in my mother's. "You see, girls, we couldn't take that risk and so we gave Rei to a couple who couldn't get children, they were delighted. But that's about it. Jonathan saw Serena as his daughter, and we put a protecting spell on you." Rei and I looked at each other when Rei decided to speak. "Wait there is one thing that doesn't make sense, how is it that Jonathan...I mean my father didn't notice that you had given me away? I mean he was bound to find the difference, right?" My grandmother just chuckled and said with a smile: "Us witches have our ways..." I decided to speak, because the situation was getting confusing: "So you put some kind of spell on him? Are Rei and I witches too? Why didn't you say anything? WHY?!" At this point my anger was getting the best of me and Rei griped my arm lightly to calm me down, she decided to continue for me. "What Serena means is that...well, how could you hide this from us? We had a right to know." Both my grandmother and my mother nodded with shame in their eyes. At that precise moment we heard knocks at the door, and Rei stood up wiping her tears and made her way to the door, I followed seconds later. When we opened the door, we met with the most gorgeous green eyes we have seen, he had sandy blonde hair and thin but kissable lips, I just gawked while Rei just stood there holding my hand, what a bad moment for me to be thinking about boys huh? He smiled and asked for my mother, and when I turn she was already behind me; she smiled at the boy and asked him to come in. He came in and my mother introduced him to us: "Girls this is Andrew, he is the nice young man that has been coming for advice, and might I mention that he is a guardian angel." He blushed and said: "Amelia, I've just started on the job I still do not have the title." Rei and I exchanged glances and somehow I knew we were wondering about the same thing: GUARDIAN ANGEL? This was getting more interesting and frustrated by the minute. I quickly looked at Rei and whispered: "He's mine! Guardian Angel or not!" She smirked and said: "He's all yours, sis." By the time she said this Andrew was looking at me as if checking me out, when he realized I caught him looking he cleared his throat and said: "Well, as Amelia said I'm a guardian angel of the sorts, and you two are my charges. My job is to teach you how to use your powers and if needed heal you. But you must realize it all depends on you. So the real question is: do you want to be witches...or not?" My head snapped and I had to ask: "We have a choice in this?" My mother nodded and said: "Yes, if you want to continue on being witches, Andrew here will help you, but if you do not I can make a simple potion to release you from your powers. But as he said the choice is entirely up to you."

* * *

So what do you readers think they will choose?

Sorry if this chapter might seem boring, but I promise the next one will be better and more interesting.

Until next chapter. Please R&R!


End file.
